


Dans la vigie

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 7 de la série Contemplation. Suite directe de la partie 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la vigie

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en haut de la vigie et qu'il avait refermé la trappe derrière lui, Sanji avait mis quelques minutes à s'habituer à la quasi-obscurité du lieu. Quand il se retourna finalement, il distingua l'ombre de Zoro devant la fenêtre. Il était assis sur la banquette, et Sanji pouvait voir son regard brillant et perçant posé sur lui.

Un frisson traversa son corps. Il connaissait ce regard, reflet d'émotions et d'envies que le sabreur n'exprimait que rarement à haute voix. Il continua à le fixer quelques instants, s'imprégnant de la sensation que cet œil qui parcourait son corps provoquait en lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il combla la distance en quelques enjambées.

Aussitôt, deux mains fermes et chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches et se refermèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il s'installait sur les genoux de son Marimo. Il aimait cette position, ses jambes puissantes de chaque côté des siennes, son visage plus haut que le sien. Il avait cette sensation de dominance et de contrôle et il aimait en profiter. D'autant plus que son amant était plutôt complaisant et le laissait habituellement faire à sa guise.

Sanji prit le temps de contempler ce visage une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts retracèrent d'un geste tendre et délicat la ligne de cette cicatrice qui lui barrait désormais l'œil. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, comme un hommage rendu à cette pupille qui ne le regarderait plus. Il y avait toujours cette pointe de regret en lui, celui de ne plus pouvoir y plonger…

Mais il chassa bien vite ces tristes pensées et laissa son regard descendre sur les lèvres fines et si attirantes de Zoro. L'heure n'était plus à la contemplation, mais à l'action. D'un geste vif, il élimina toute distance entre eux et ravit sa bouche d'un baiser avide. La chaleur augmenta rapidement et la passion les submergea alors que toute retenue les quitta.

Une main agrippée aux cheveux de son homme, Sanji rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Rapidement, il se pencha à nouveau vers lui, mais au lieu de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, il parsema la peau chaude et parfumée de son cou de baisers papillon. Son autre main se perdit sur son torse brûlant, redessinant les courbes des muscles saillants et fermes avant de prendre le chemin qu'indiquait cette autre cicatrice.

Le sabreur gémit doucement contre son épaule tandis que ses propres mains se faufilaient sous la chemise du cuisinier pour venir caresser la peau douce de son dos. Celui-ci se cambra sous la sensation et tous deux gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs bas-ventres se rencontrèrent. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et leurs bassins entamèrent une danse sensuelle et électrisante.

Sanji avait perdu toute notion de temps ou d'espace. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était les mains de Zoro sur son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était ses gémissements étouffés et ses halètements. C'était son visage plus expressif que jamais qui traduisait son plaisir. Rien n'avait plus de valeur hormis Zoro. Il était son souffle vital, sa vie, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


End file.
